


New Light is Shed (Darcy's situation is changed again)

by underscore65



Series: Finding Out [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy, Caring Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson is Darcy Lewis's Father, Phil Coulson is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore65/pseuds/underscore65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime during AoS when Darcy sees a certain someone running around and is really confused and confilicted about what is happening</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Light is Shed (Darcy's situation is changed again)

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during AoS when Darcy sees a certain someone running around and is really confused and confilicted about what is happening

Darcy was angry. Like super angry. Like if you could gather up all the anger of everyone else isn the world and combine, it would still look like a speck on how angry she was.

 

But the problem was that while she had all this anger running around inside of her, at the same time she was relieved. Like a giant weight that had been crushing her for the past months was gone, and now she could breathe freely.

 

And Darcy was confused. Because seriously who else in this position wouldn’t be confused. So she should be used to the unthinkable happening, she did tase the Norse god of lightning and she regularly hangs out with two soldiers that were genetically modified and lived years on ice. Plus her landlord is also kind of a billionaire with low impulse control. So yeah she should be used to this kind of stuff.

 

But still it is difficult for Darcy to wrap her head around it. So Darcy stood there, in the middle of the street practically glaring at the group of people on the other side, who were paying her no real attention, with her confusion and relief and anger coursing through her body.

 

At different times it would seem like one of the emotions would win. There were a few moments when all she wanted to do was run back to the hotel she was staying at, and pretend this morning never happened, blame the dodgy cart food she ate yesterday on these hallucinations.

 

Then she would switch and the anger would overcome it and all she would want to do is walk up to them and slap him right in the face for all the tears and pain and sadness she put her though (sadness was another emotion that Darcy felt, but of late it had become almost second nature to her so she was used to pretending it wasn’t there).

 

And then the relief would come to the forefront of her mind, and the happiness she felt at seeing him again would overwhelm the negativity that it took all she was to not run up to him and throw herself into his arms, receiving a giant hug that she had missed for so long.

 

But Darcy hesitated a bit too long, the group seemed edgy, and they quickly moved off. And Darcy was left glaring at an empty spot. The emotions inside her still whirling around as she debated pulling out her phone and making some very demanding phone calls to some very demanding people, or just playing it off as if nothing had happened.

 

She was aware of the nature of his job. He would always tell her that the reason he didn’t contact her wasn’t because he didn’t love her, but because he needed her safe. So obviously something was going down that required her to not be around him.

 

 

So in the end, Darcy just shook her head. Snapping herself out of her glare she turned and continued to walk down the street, back towards her original destination. She hadn’t taken more than a couple steps before she felt someone beside her. Without question Darcy knew who it was, a sort of second nature that had developed over time due to the fact that she was constantly joined when she went for walks and after a while you start to notice the subtle differences that tell people apart, but she continued walking, not willing to break herself from the bubble that existed.

 

Darcy’s walk back to her room in the hotel was silent. Her companion made no sound, but this was more reassuring then worrying.

 

Darcy made it inside and curled into a ball on the covers of the bed she had claimed the night before. Softly a blanket was draped over her shoulders before the voice of her companion was heard speaking in furious whispers.

 

After a while the bed dipped as the companion sat beside her, and Darcy sniffled slightly when her head was lifted up and placed on a lap. But she quietened once they began stroking her hair in a calming gesture.

 

‘Do not worry little one.’ Natasha’s slightly accented voice said. ‘It is okay to feel sad. Maybe leaving the tower for a break was a bad idea. We will return later, but sleep now little one. Rest and know that you are still loved’

 

The silence that followed showed Darcy that Natasha had not spotted the same figure as she had, or maybe Darcy was actually going crazy, or maybe Natasha was brewing and plotting on the inside; but nevertheless it was peaceful, and Darcy soon found herself lulled into a soft sleep. She did not stir when the door to the room opened. Nor when she was gathered into large arms and transported to a car. She did not stir when the murmured voices of Thor, Jane and Natasha filled the car, as Natasha tried to explain Darcy's relapse.

 

Darcy did not stir as Thor removed her from the car and carried her into the tower, nor when she was placed in her bed, the full Team surrounding her as she slept on. All worried about what would follow this relapse.

 

They were right to be worried, for tomorrow Darcy knew she was going to unleash hell. But for tonight she was happy to sleep, dreams filled with seeing her dad again. Alive. With a new group of people. Saving the world. Just like he always promised.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you wanted me to write this into a full story, and the next inspiration i got skipped a bit of time. (Lets just say, Darcy becomes friends with all members of the Avengers as seems to happen in all the fics in my head.) I may or may not fill in the gaps later on and i will add more as inspiration strikes - I'm on holidays atm so this may or not be more regular


End file.
